PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is the competitive renewal of the ?Renal Disease? Training Program at Washington University School of Medicine. The program, which began in 1975, has a strong record of training postdoctoral fellows who are committed to careers in nephrology research. The current application, which seeks support for three MD, MD/PhD or PhD postdoctoral trainees per year, incorporates a number of new programmatic features developed to enhance the training mission. The goal of the training program is to develop independent scientists who will ultimately work to improve outcomes of patients suffering from kidney disease. The Program accepts trainees from an expanded pool of outstanding applicants and benefits from close relationships to the Institute of Public Health, the Institute of Clinical and Translational Sciences, the Physician Scientist Training Program and the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences. Establishment of a Diversity Recruitment Committee is a new feature that will help to increase the number of under-represented minority trainees in the program. Also new to this competitive renewal is the offering of a clinical research training track encompassing translational research, public health and clinical effectiveness, which complements our basic science track. Trainees will benefit from extensive didactic offerings leading either to a Master of Science in Clinical Investigation or a Master of Population Health Sciences degree. The centerpiece of either track remains an intense mentored research experience. Trainees are mentored by a committed primary faculty mentor, in collaboration with their mentoring committee. The talented group of 28 well-funded preceptors are now organized into four thematic areas - Kidney Injury and Repair, Pathogen-Host and Genomics, Epithelial Biology and Clinical/Translational. These preceptors are a major strength of this grant. The uniquely collaborative environment at WUSM provides an ideal setting for the professional development of the trainees. Hands on workshops, research seminars and programs in the Responsible Conduct of Research complement the four thematic areas.